


圣诞购物

by Vesper_has_a_gun



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper_has_a_gun/pseuds/Vesper_has_a_gun
Summary: 圣诞假期开始不久后，纽特·斯卡曼德就被突然出现在他家门口的哥哥带着一起去做圣诞购物。在买完所有人的礼物之后，忒休斯告诉纽特，他还需要多准备一份。





	圣诞购物

伦敦的牛津街和对角巷，纵然分属于麻瓜地界和属于魔法领域，在节日季也别无二致。巫师们和麻瓜们在这些日子里享有相同的快乐：街头艺人的歌声，马戏团的表演（尽管你通常不会在牛津街上看到把孩子装进巨大的肥皂泡漂浮到空中的场景），和道路两旁的商家为了在购物季增加营业额而精心装扮的橱窗。这样的氛围通常也预示着一年到头难得的假期，家人朋友的团聚，以及——圣诞购物。

对角巷从不停开开合合迎接新来的巫师的砖块墙一直到古灵阁都人头攒动，巫师们挤在当中简直寸步难行，但若是仔细些观察还是能发现在两个棕色脑袋出现的地方偶尔会伴随着女巫们惊喜的尖叫和窃窃私语，以及对于其中一位天然的敬畏而做出的让路的举动。纽特·斯卡曼德，作为那第二个棕色脑袋的巫师，此刻正希望能拉远和自己亲哥哥的距离，无奈后面的人流推着他向前走，使得连后退一步也成为极度困难的事，鼻尖都要和前面那位的黑色风衣的绒布面料来上一个亲密接触。也因此那些欣喜的尖叫声不可避免地传入他的耳朵。

“看，那是不是忒休斯·斯卡曼德？”

“那位首席傲罗？他也会出来挑选礼物吗？我以为这种事都是让下属去做——”

“说得好像你有多了解魔法部或者他本人一样。要我说，总有些人是值得为之放下一切正在做的事情只为了讨其欢心的。”

“啊，听你的口气真是了解……”

声音被人流裹挟着渐渐远去，纽特无声地松了口气，忒休斯无论走到哪里都能吸引所有的注意力，从小时候自己听着他的传说在霍格沃茨长大到现如今走在路上都会被人认出来。或许自己这样的性格作为他的弟弟能有的一个好处就是永远不用担心会吸引别人的目光，从而觉得不自在。毕竟偶尔被注意也只是在那句“那是他的弟弟吗？好像叫纽特？”当中轻飘飘地带过。

旁人对他少有注意倒没什么，只是……

走在前面的忒休斯·斯卡曼德仿佛心情很好，以至于他的面部线条都柔和了起来，常年因为在外追捕黑巫师在内教导下属而从来紧绷成一条线的唇部此刻正微微翘起，旁人只当是最近欧洲太平，殊不知这与后面那位正紧跟着他的先生不无关系。他上次见到纽特的时候空气依然干燥而炎热，比他稍矮些的弟弟发间依稀有着青草的清香，是他在四个月忙到脚不沾地——因为他的确大多数时候都在幻影显形——的时候中唯一能够抓住的属于纽特的东西。那样的羁绊像是一根微不可见的细绳牢牢拴在忒休斯腰间，使他在越来越趋于无序的欧洲大陆上周旋于众多耸人听闻却又的确发生了的事件和各国恼人的魔法部之间时，找回一点实感。 

只有极少数的事情能够拴住忒休斯，作为一名傲罗，越多牵挂意味着越多弱点。纽特是他仅有的放不下的事物之一，这也就是为什么他每年即使再忙都会尽力在一个夏日的周末回家。不，不是那个伦敦的傲罗分配公寓，梅林在上，万一他因公殉职那套房子还会被再卖掉以用来填充部里越来越紧巴巴的财政预算。他会回到位于乡间的斯卡曼德大宅待上两天，因为纽特在那三个月里总是会在那儿照顾房子周边的小动物，据他说那是一些动物们的交配季，而他需要在那儿帮助它们度过这段颇为困难的时期。忒休斯对于这些事物远没有对于黑魔法的敏感度，但他愿意听自己的幼弟说起它们。每当那时，他那对其他人而言似乎永远普通的弟弟周身有着柔和且明亮的光芒，这让忒休斯感到暖和，并且让他能够脱身一样——从那由永远阴沉的公事和时不时受到的攻击而带来的黑暗所构成的泥淖中。

\---

于是这年夏天，忒休斯如往年一样提前两周向部里告了假，并告知部下他期望他们能度过一个不需要他的周末之后，匆匆抓了一把飞路粉踏进魔法部大厅的壁炉，下一秒，他出现在自己的卧室里。

他依然在急于摆脱身上繁琐的衣服带给他的桎梏时，就已经能从窗户口窥见湖边山毛榉树下熟悉的身影，那簇与他在刚睡醒时一模一样的棕发，发梢被风吹得在空中乱晃，挠得他心神不宁。忒休斯安慰自己那不过是因为在炎热的天气依然一丝不苟地穿着三件套而导致的必然，心里却已经因为能够见到分离近一年的弟弟而雀跃起来。他感受到左胸腔内过于频繁的跳动，暗念着这大概是自己唯一不太像一个首席傲罗的地方，而他把这样的情绪好好地安置在无人能够窥探的最深处，只有每年的这时候才允许它稍稍冒出一个尖来。

当忒休斯终于换上清凉些的衣物踏着青草走向纽特时，他高大的身形逐渐在纽特身上投下一片阴影，替他挡去了过于耀眼的阳光。年轻些的斯卡曼德在听见脚步声的时候就匆匆将手上的笔记本翻了一页过去，然后在空白的新页上开始新一轮的描绘。忒休斯并没有过多在意他的小动作，或许是为了掩盖最近新发现的有危险性的动物吧，他这么想，之后提醒他留意安全就好了。

纽特抬起头，这使得忒休斯有机会直视他的眼睛，棕色瞳孔中只能从特定角度看见的绿色比不远处的湖水更加清明，仿佛只要他更加努力一些就能看到里面蕴藏着的情绪，但忒休斯深知这不可能，与工作审讯时一眼看破犯人，再不济也能使用吐真剂或摄神取念不同，他很早就放弃了彻底搞明白纽特到底在想些什么，遑论使用任何手段。他希望纽特能自己向他吐露心声，再不然，兄弟之间永远不缺时间。而他也愿意等待。

或许是忒休斯发呆的时间太久，纽特在他的注视下似乎有一丝不安。他仰起头，目光因试图躲避来自哥哥持续的注视而飘忽了一瞬，最后下定决心般定格在忒休斯的领子上，“你回来了，忒休斯，”他似乎是有些局促，说话也变得结巴起来，“我……我刚刚在记下这树上的鸟类，这一年多了很多新的品种，很神奇的事情，不是吗，忒休斯？这些鸟儿有把他们的伙伴带来一起共生的能力，而不是将它们驱逐出去。”

“是的，纽特，确实。”忒休斯喃喃地回答，期望纽特没有看出他的心不在焉。他俯视着面前年轻些的男人，看着他因不得不仰头而露出的，因常年被大衣立领遮住不见光变得过于苍白的脖颈。夏天炎热的空气使得汗珠从他的额头冒出，划过眼角，划过有着细小棕褐色雀斑的脸颊，下颌线，修长的颈项，而后没入丝质衬衫的衣领，少许沾上布料的水滴使得白色半透明的衣料上晕开一片浅灰色的圆形。忒休斯几乎要沉溺在这样的景致里了——他的弟弟比得上一整个夏天的美好，比如说掬一捧而后将脸浸入其中的清澈河水，或是清晨的鸟鸣和深夜的萤火虫；也是更加趋近于情欲的东西，比如说熟到隐约散发腐烂香味的樱桃，和刚刚开苞的花朵。纽特是所有的这些事物，纽特·斯卡曼德就是夏天本身。

有很长一段时间——又或许只是一刹那，他们望进对方的瞳孔，谁也没有说话，寂静开始在两人之间趋于凝滞的空气中蔓延开来。而在他们之中的任何一个能够反应过来之前，忒休斯双手撑在纽特的身体两侧，俯身前倾，吻上了在他苍白脸颊上尤为鲜艳的双唇。

那本该是一个蜻蜓点水结束于眨眼之间的吻，如果纽特没有由于惊讶或是无措而微微张开了嘴的话，那像是无声的邀请，渴求着更深入的侵略，于是忒休斯便这么做了。尽管他依然谨慎，但自控力却在不可掌握地渐渐流失。他小心地伸出舌头探入到对方的口腔，轻巧地扫过上颌牙，而在触碰到对方的舌尖之前即刻退出，最后还小心翼翼地吮吸了一下纽特的下唇。而后他在完全失控之前将自己和纽特分开，尽管依然近在咫尺到他可以看见自己的弟弟害羞得脸已经红到似要滴血。有那么一瞬间忒休斯感觉两人仿佛处于中空的环境里，周围的一切喧闹都离他们远去了，连呼吸和心跳都不复存在，或许这一点是事实，他们确实屏住了呼吸。最后是纽特率先打破了沉默的僵局，不知是不是忒休斯的错觉，他极轻地喊了他的名字，而后在忒休斯反应过来之前从他的臂弯间钻了出去，脚步踉跄地跑向房子，完全忘记了幻影显形的能力。

忒休斯保持了俯身亲吻的样子很久才由于血液不流通而站不稳倒地，皮肤与草地和泥土接触带来的粗糙颗粒感把他拉回了现实，而脑海中的警铃在这时才姗姗来迟地大作，提醒着他一件事。

他吻了自己的弟弟，并且他或许搞砸了。

首席傲罗向来高效的大脑在处理了这句话以后经历了几秒的空白。他从来没有回避过自己对于纽特超越兄弟的感情，这个意料之外却情理之中的吻终究会发生在他生命的某个时刻，只是它出现得过早了些。而纽特不善言辞更不擅长表达自己的想法和感受，他的不拒绝和紧随其后的逃离让忒休斯无法肯定他的心意，但他确实被惊吓到了。意识到这个事实的忒休斯有些挫败地叹了口气，而后随着“叭”一声轻响，他出现在房子的前门。

这天剩下的时间里忒休斯并没有试着去寻找纽特，他需要私人时间来处理这件事，忒休斯这么想。当第二天纽特没有出现在早餐桌前的时候内心的不安终于催着他去问母亲，得到的回答是他在前一天傍晚就走了，或许回了伦敦，或许去不知哪里的野外继续考察，毕竟他什么消息都没有留下。听完的忒休斯有些挫败地瘫在椅子上喝完了一整扎橙汁，在意识到自己的食不知味以后他也只好心不在焉地和父母道歉并返回魔法部，徒留困惑的斯卡曼德夫妇思考着为什么两个孩子今年都来去匆匆。

三个月的时光眨眼而过，在初雪那天忒休斯意识到他耗费了太久的时间做无谓的等待，于是他在十二月下旬的一个早晨出现在纽特的公寓门口，并执着地装作无事一般拉他出来做圣诞购物。 

\---

忒休斯摇了摇头，将夏日的闪回驱逐出他的脑海。他再走了几步终于意识到作为一名常年在野外的动物学家，纽特没有像他一样在喧闹的人群中——尽管通常是因为骚乱而聚集，少有这样祥和的情景——依旧镇定自若走路带风的能力。于是他转过身逆着人流站定，叫了声“纽特！”，而后侧身让过一位路人，看着小他八岁的弟弟顶着一头显然没打理过的蓬松卷毛小跑到面前，手指依然玩弄着袖扣而后突然放下，想必是发现了那只护树罗锅难得没有跟着他出来。显然纽特对他自作主张的安排颇有不满，因为尽管声音很轻忒休斯还是能听见他的嘟哝，“我还是不明白为什么你要在大清早幻突然出现家门口的大街上把我揪出来就为了做这个，之前还不事先告诉一声，不然我就会把带鸟蛇们出去放风这件事排到明天了……”

那是因为我从八月到十月寄了信从来没有回音，最后一封干脆被原路退回，不然你就会知道我多早开始计划今天的出行。忒休斯在心里默默地为自己辩解，并且那时不告而别的也不是我。但他只是把纽特带离依旧推搡着往前走的人群，然后稍稍弯腰使得两人目光平行。

“因为即使我的弟弟能够在他的箱子里待上四个月不出来——我希望你没有那么做——他依然不能和社会脱节。而和你的社会关系保持联系的一种方式就是给他们送礼物以表明你依然想念他们。”

梅林啊，又是这副说教的口气。纽特腹诽，全然没有听出忒休斯语气里的一丝戏谑和试图让两人间的气氛变得欢快些的努力，就像过去那些信件里他试图做的一样。就算我待在箱子里四个月你也该最清楚是因为谁。而你居然还能若无其事地买圣诞礼物。他的想法显然没被哥哥听到，因为后者似乎还在絮絮叨叨，“……那说起来，你觉得我给出入境管理司的司长送什么比较好？”

“……《成为一个有涵养的巫师之学会倾听以及宽恕他人》？”纽特心不在焉地回答，很显然还对之前对方连续五次拒绝他解除出入境禁令的申请这件事耿耿于怀。

“友好点纽特，他并不是单独针对你。那我们去前面的男装店看看吧。”忒休斯故作轻松地开口，而后便向前走去，不敢再次回头看向他的弟弟，生怕从那双棕绿色的眼睛里解读出哪怕是一丝一毫的冷漠。没有人能想到在战场上向来无畏的忒休斯·斯卡曼德在处理兄弟关系时会这样踌躇不前，而只有他自己知道，他不能承受来自纽特的拒绝，也不能承受更多的等待。

为那位司长——以及任何同僚挑礼物显然不是忒休斯认为重要的事，稍迟些踏入商店的纽特盯着哥哥的背影这样想到。忒休斯明显心不在焉且不想耗费过多的时间维持过于亲密的同僚关系，他一挥魔杖让五套样式几乎没有差别的领结落入购物篮，而后干脆地拒绝了一旁导购想让他看看更多式样再做决定的提议，从口袋里掏出几个金加隆付款走人，并顺手让一旁被施了魔法的羽毛笔用他漂亮的花体字写下五张卡片，把它们整齐地附在盒子上，最后轻巧地挥挥魔杖，让盒子们整齐地列队跟着他飘出了男装店。

“你知道，纽特，”在他们出门的时候忒修斯转身朝向他年轻些的弟弟，“你也该为朋友们置办一些礼物。”

“噢，我实在是没什么好挑的，”纽特目光躲闪，在瞟到哥哥不赞同的目光之后又补救似的加上一句，“我是说，你知道的，我在这儿没什么朋友。”

“在英国或许吧，但是你的美国朋友们听到这句话可要伤心了。”忒休斯说，“并且，我也确实感激他们为帮助你所做的一切。记得母亲说过的吗，真诚待人，嗯？”

纽特几乎要开始争辩了，他确实有在过去的几天里为戈德斯坦恩姐妹俩和雅各布找寻一些或许会被用得上的东西，可并不是所有人都会喜欢他选出的礼物。他甚至曾经想为这事——或许还有一些其它的，去试着联系忒休斯，过去的他也一定会这么做，毕竟忒休斯尽管坐在他向来讨厌且恐惧的办公室里，但确实会做出“更合时宜”的事情，就像是他在年少时总被教导做的那样。

可是现在……纽特有些挫败地叹了口气，无法通透地理解和运用人类的情感及语言能力来及时地解决问题是他一直以来的弱点，但很明显忒休斯在这件事上也无法做到。也许在他们中的一个能够心平气和地开口讨论这件事情之前，兄弟俩同样需要的只是更多时间而已。

然而忒休斯这个名字，在被纽特像使用封印术一般藏在大脑深处四个月之后再次被提起便开始萦绕不去，他望着似乎依然在说些什么的哥哥和他永远被深色大衣裹住的修长背影，陷入沉默之中。前方黑色的面料庄重而又刻板，一如它的拥有者本人，不苟言笑的他在纽特的记忆里快要和一切暗沉的色调融为一体，直到刚刚过去的夏天将这一切染上水红的颜色。

\---

纽特对那个猝不及防的吻的接受度，如果不考虑那之后仓皇的逃离的话，或许比忒修斯还高些，至少他自己这么想。因为比起忒修斯每隔两周便准时送到门廊的，试图表达来自一个哥哥的普通关心但傻子也看得出他在旁敲侧击的信件，纽特的生活并没有改变太多，甚至更有规律了些。他每天花更多的时间在自己的箱子里照顾动物们，感谢梅林，尽管夏天他过早地离开，但是带进箱子里的新生幼崽依然够他忙上好一阵子。他为它们建造新的模拟栖息地，处理食材，清理伤口，甚至接手了许多原本准备让助手做的琐碎事儿。在心里，他坚持宣称这是更重要的事情，而这么做绝没有忽视那头房间里的大象。他固执地用忙碌和苍白的语句安慰自己，仿佛这样就可以压下内心深处那份等同的，和忒修斯相通的不安。

纽特的方法奏效了。大约有两个月的时间，他确实连饭都不常准时吃，动物幼崽们有独特的方法去分散他的注意力，而他也以为自己真的忘记了。直到他需要给这次发现的新物种编索引而打开了夏天用过的写生簿。

他翻到其中一页，随后发现巨大的思念伴随着一丝害羞的心理如洪水一般将他淹没。

页面上根本没有动物的写生，那是一张忒修斯的肖像画。

纽特在意识到了这一点后将脸埋进手掌深呼吸一口气，而后稍稍张开指缝，从狭小的间隙中看向那幅画。那并不能被称为一幅肖像，顶多算得上是一幅简笔。铅笔印记在边缘的地方有些凌乱与犹豫不决，仿佛作画者在试图回想怎样才是描摹的最好方式。可即便如此，整幅画依然捕捉到了忒修斯的神态，或者说，是纽特心里的忒修斯。页面上的整体线条流畅而连贯，只是在右下角的地方猝不及防地拉出了一道过于粗糙的痕迹，一直延伸到页面边缘。纽特的食指抚过那道深灰色的铅笔印记，而后突然意识到，它的出现伴随着忒修斯由远及近的脚步声。这是一道因为试图掩盖而留下的痕迹，而无论怎样拙劣的掩盖都是徒劳，

他正在对自己做的那样。

纽特的双手由那道灰色划痕向上移动，到肖像中忒修斯紧闭的双唇，唇峰，而后是他高挺的鼻梁和理应是深棕色的眼睛。他用手指抚过肖像，正如那个夏日的午后他用双眸刻画忒修斯逐渐靠近的面孔。他记得当仰视兄长时能看见的幽深的瞳孔，仿佛能看透并容纳他所有的思绪；稍微向下些是相比他而言更为浅淡的却依然存在的雀斑；他记得当忒修斯靠近时，难得没有用发胶弄得服帖的卷发因为微风而调皮地蹭上他的脸颊，以及记忆断裂之前，唇上传来的独属于兄长的体温。被过度忙碌所生生压制的情绪和思念在那一瞬间喷薄而出，几乎要把纽特带回过去的夏日。又或许不仅仅是夏日，或许是更加久远的某一段记忆，某一个夜晚。而纽特·斯卡曼德在那一瞬间终于明白，在他时常被纷乱的思绪缠绕而无法理清，不敢理清自己的内心有着怎样的情感时，依然有一件事无比清明。当忒休斯在那个夏日的午后吻向他时，他兄长高大的身影，宽阔的肩线，以及俯身向前的动作，和在那之前的无数个夜晚纽特午夜梦回从 缱绻梦境中惊醒时脑海里残留的影像重合，别无二致。

纽特闭上眼，任由写生簿滑落在地上。

向来不善表达的神奇动物学家在一个秋日的午后终于明白了他一向追随着的身影是谁，可他要如何才能让他的哥哥明白？

\---

“……纽特？纽特，你还好吗？”

纽特回过神来，发现自己跟着忒修斯步入了小时候常跟着母亲来的家政店，而年长些的傲罗手里正拿着两套不同的装着店里独特配置的调料的罐子。忒修斯注意到纽特的目光，笑着朝他挥了挥手里的东西，“你该自己来做这些，不过我听说那位麻瓜——叫雅各布吧，我记得？——开了一家烘焙坊，你觉得哪套会符合他的口味？”他站在高一级的台阶上，而头顶有着店里为了装饰气氛而打出的模仿餐厅的灯光。浅黄色的光线柔化了忒修斯的身体轮廓，也无意间淡化了他在纽特记忆里时常作为不苟言笑的兄长出现的印象，其中一部分被面前穿着严肃的大衣却提着调味料的他所取代，样子让纽特有些想笑，那双手或许在平日里握着魔杖和逮捕令吧，他这样想着，意图在脑海里勾勒出兄长工作时的样子，而现在它们却被用来搜索不同组合的厨房调料。这样的哥哥让他感到陌生而熟悉，一个永远唠叨着纽特应该学会维持和旁人的关系，却也永远会在被需要的时候出现帮一把手的忒休斯。

“左手那套会很好，希望那边的巫师和麻瓜们能够习惯我们的调味。”纽特向前和忒休斯并排，抽出魔杖帮忙将礼物包好，而后钻进一旁的缝纫区域找寻合适的东西送给奎妮。这样的场景几乎要让纽特有种甜蜜的错觉了，他们在冬日的午后谈论着颇为细枝末节的琐事，因为没有重要的事情需要被提起；无数次在靠猫头鹰传递信件时显得格外无关紧要而被省略的小事可以被在一起的两人细细讨论；在狭小的空间里和忒休斯相处似乎也并不是一件令人感到慌张的事，或许是这次他没有做了违反规定的事被抓包。纽特无声地笑了，这样的他们像是一对普通的兄弟，甚至在某些时刻不止是兄弟。

在挑完所有的礼物后他们并肩走出商店，扑面而来的寒冷驱散了在商店里积蓄的一丝暖意，使纽特条件反射般凑向离他最近的热源。短暂的沉默，而纽特意识到他的确该回去了，他早早地放助手回去过圣诞，把动物们独自留在家里太久并不是一个太好的主意。他转过身准备开口，没有注意到身旁的忒休斯目光低垂嘴唇紧抿，似乎是下定了极大的决心。

“忒休斯——”

“纽特。”

他的哥哥用一种更不容置疑的语气将他的声音压下。这让纽特感到一丝没来由的慌张，他明白这并不像之前任何一次违反规定而被逮住，而是某种截然不同的处境。忒休斯的语气预示着某种喷薄而出的情绪，这让纽特有一瞬间的慌乱。他是要道歉吗？是要我忘记吗？是要我将一切当做一场仲夏夜之梦吗——

“你还少准备了一样礼物。”

“什……什么？”

纽特显然并没有预料到这样的话。他有些不知所措的抬头，目光却正好撞上忒休斯注视他的瞳孔。他发现自己不知什么时候被带着拐进了无人的小巷里，身旁是对角巷熙熙攘攘的人流，高高摞起的盒子挡住了两人的身影。而他的哥哥，眼睛里隐约映射着一墙之隔的烟火所散发出的绚丽光芒。

四周明明那么吵，纽特却觉得他的世界一瞬间安静到只能听见自己如擂鼓的心跳声。

“我不……我不明白。”

纽特慌忙地将视线挪开，却被忒休斯的手摩挲着下巴而不敢做大的动作。一片寂静在两人之间蔓延开。许久纽特才听见忒休斯一贯稳重的声音，里面却有碎裂的趋势。

“你真的不明白吗，阿尔忒弥斯?”

他再度望向忒休斯眼眸的时候有那么一瞬间，无比熟悉的静寂和真空感降临在他们身边，但很快这就被某些东西所打破——是七月末的炎热穿过凌冽寒风来到他们身边，漫天烟花和摇曳着的柳树重合，雪片纷纷扬扬落于夏日泛着微波的湖面之上，空气中焦糖的甜度和刚绽放的野花清香重叠，而他们离这一切越来越近，越来越近——

直到唇上再度传来一模一样的，温暖的触感。

忒休斯有些惶然地睁开眼，似要确认这一切的真实性。

而他看见自己的弟弟睫毛微颤，脸上有水渍划过。

他听见他说——

 

“是的，哥哥，我确实忘记了一份礼物。”

“而我想你余生都可以拥有他。”

——终——

**Author's Note:**

> 许久不动笔了……  
> 祝各位圣诞快乐，新年顺利。


End file.
